<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the nurse will see you now by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356177">the nurse will see you now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, idk what the fuck this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale &amp; Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the nurse will see you now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judy leaned against the doorway of the en-suite bathroom clad in red stilettos and a white PVC nurse outfit. The front barely held together with red lace and the neckline so dangerously low that her tits were threatening to spill out.</p>
<p>“What seems to be the problem?” Judy purred, striding towards Jen who was laid on the bed in nothing but an extremely fitted white shirt and black lace panties.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve had this awful… ache and I’m very flushed...” Jen grinned.</p>
<p>“Anything else?” Judy prodded, perching herself on the bed as she slowly unbuttoned Jen’s shirt, revealing a matching black bra. “Just need to check your heart.” She continued, cupping Jen’s left tit.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Jen breathed, “and my pussy is soaked.”</p>
<p>She looked up at Judy, a smirk tugging at her lips at how ridiculous this was. But what Judy wants, Judy gets.</p>
<p>“Hmm, okay.” The brunette drawled, “I think I can help with that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But first, I’m going to need to do an oral exam. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” She spoke, moving to straddle Jen’s legs.</p>
<p>Jen closed her eyes and did as told, moaning when she felt Judy’s lips mould around her tongue and suck. Judy pulled back for a brief moment and then she was leaning  back in to kiss Jen senseless.</p>
<p>“Great. Now, I’m gonna need these to come off.” She murmured, her voice seductive and low as she dragged a finger up Jen’s thigh, stopping at her panties.</p>
<p>Jen immediately rid herself of the soaked fabric and spread her legs, her thighs and cunt glistening with come in the late afternoon sun.</p>
<p>“Show me where you’re aching, baby.” Judy whispered.</p>
<p>Jen didn’t need to be asked twice. She grabbed Judy’s wrist and pushed it between her thighs, the brunette’s fingers immediately finding her clit and rubbing slow, teasing circles.</p>
<p>“Right. Fuck. There.” Jen panted, rolling her hips into Judy’s hand, silently begging for more.</p>
<p>Judy moved down Jen’s body and added her mouth to the mix. Thrusting two fingers into Jen’s entrance and licking and sucking at her swollen clit until she was coming with a hoarse sob clawing it’s way from her throat.</p>
<p>Judy removed her hand and slid her wet digits up the length of Jen’s torso before kissing away the trail she’d left until she was face to face with the blonde.</p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Judy.” She panted, coming down from her orgasm.</p>
<p>“It’s Nurse Hale to you.” Judy winked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>